This invention relates generally to a system for transporting a respiratory ventilator and power supply to facilitate mobility of a patient.
Respiratory ventilators, also referred to herein as simply, “ventilators,” may be necessary for use by a patient on a temporary and/or long term basis. Ventilators move air into and out of the patient's lungs to provide respiration for a patient who is physically unable to breathe adequately on their own. In many cases, a patient on a ventilator remains in the intensive or otherwise heighted-care portion of a medical facility.
Such ventilators may, because of their construction and mode of operation, require the patient to remain in or near a health care facility under the care of health care providers. In certain situations, with proper training of attending personnel and in an appropriate environment, a patient may be permitted to live at home, with such ventilator system being monitored there.
Ventilators typically require electrical power, such as alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) power, and include the use of flexible tubes for supplying air to the patient and for return air from the patient.
There exists a need, however, for a way in which a patient requiring ventilator support can attain mobility while simultaneously being supported by the ventilator, and thus potentially greatly enhance the quality of his or her life.